


Sleeping Beauty

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter!AU in which Gryffindor!Jeonghan and Ravenclaw!Jisoo are partners in Potions class. All they need to make is a Sleeping Draught. Simple, right? Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

“What is the antidote to every poison?” the knocker asked.

“Oh, that’s easy,” Jeonghan chuckled. “Bezoar.”

Jisoo sighed as he pulled Jeonghan back. He brushed his hair as he stood in front of his Gryffindor friend. “There is no one antidote for every poison,” Jisoo stated.

“Well reasoned,” the knocker responded as the two could proceed into the common room. Jisoo smiled as he walked in while Jeonghan blinked before following Jisoo in.

“How did you–”

“A stone taken from the stomach of a goat the will save you from  _most_ poisons,” Jisoo interrupted. “The correct answer would be Galpalotts Third Law- or better yet a simple, ‘there is no one antidote for every poison.’”

Jeonghan blinked, clueless at the Ravenclaw’s words. He shook his head. “Anyway, we should probably start with that assignment…”

“Right,” Jisoo spoke.

“It still feels weird to be here,” Jeonghan said as he took out the mortar.

“It’s not that– wait–” Jisoo said as he looked around. “Did you leave the cauldron outside?”

Jeonghan groaned. “ _We_  forgot it outside.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I’m still surprised we managed to bring it up the staircase. That spiral was killer. And the fact that it was narrow too!”

Jisoo laughed. “Yeah, you get used to it.” He walked out of the common room for a second to grab the cauldron as Jeonghan stayed behind.

He had to admit, it wasn’t as homey or cozy or, well, red as the common room in Gryffindor, but, damn, did this room scream elegance and sophistication.

Jisoo pulled the cauldron in as Jeonghan sat up straight. “Wow, impressive,” he snickered before another head popped up from behind the cauldron. Jeonghan practically screamed.

“This is Lee Jihoon,” Jisoo introduced. “He’s a first year Ravenclaw.”

Jihoon came from behind to stand next to Jisoo. Looking at it Jihoon was a bit shorter.

“Don’t judge me because I’m short,” Jihoon stated as he glared at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan blinked. “I’m sorry, I–”

“You were either comparing how my uniform has a darker shade of blue compared to Jisoo’s, why my wire-rimmed glasses make me look cuter, or why I’m shorter than Jisoo.” Jisoo fixed his glasses before blinking. “I’m assuming it’s the latter.”

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo for help, but even Jisoo was surprised by Jihoon’s words. “I’m going to bed. Night.”

Before either of the older two could wish the younger one goodnight, he was gone in a flash. Jisoo forced a smile as he looked back at Jeonghan. “Yeah, Jihoon’s… he’s… we should go back to that assignment.”

Jeonghan and Jisoo put the cauldron on the fireplace and soon after started the fire. As the fire started, Jeonghan laid out the ingredients.

Jisoo pulled out his notes from Potions class and placed it on the table “Alright, we have exactly twelve hours until Friday’s class. We– Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan held the Lavender sprigs right above the cauldron. “What?”

Jisoo, almost tripping, ran over and grabbed the sprigs. “What do you think you’re doing!”

“It said add the four Lavender springs!”

“To the mortar! Not the cauldron!” Jeonghan made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth as Jisoo calmed his breathing. Of course the Gryffindor would be proactive and try to put everything into the cauldron.

Jeonghan walked back with Jisoo to the table. Looking over, Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo wrote down facts about each ingredient, different methods as to how they should add each ingredient, and brewing techniques. Honestly, he’s not even surprised at how diligently the notes are written.

“Okay,” Jisoo read as he tapped the first step in his notebook. “Add four sprigs of Lavender to the mortar as well as two measures of to the mortar. Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle.”

Jeonghan followed Jisoo’s orders as he added the ingredients and began to crush them. Meanwhile, Jisoo brought the Flobberworm to the cauldron as he squeezed out two blobs worth of it’s mucus.

After adding two measures of the standard ingredient to the cauldron, Jisoo added more firewood. “Jeonghan, you can bring over the paste now.” Jeonghan walked over with the mortar and showed Jisoo. “You could crush it a bit more,” Jisoo commented as Jeonghan rolled his eyes, handing over the mortar and pestle.

“I’m going to check the next step,” Jeonghan said as walked over to the notebook.

“While you’re there, can you hand me my wand?”

“Here,” Jeonghan called Jisoo’s attention. Turning around, Jeonghan threw Jisoo’s wand at him.

Jisoo, who was thrown off guard, and almost fell trying to catch his wand. He fixed his shirt as he glared at Jeonghan who was snickering. Jisoo waved his wand before walking back to Jeonghan.

“Leave to brew and return in seventy minutes,” Jeonghan read as Jisoo leaned over his shoulder. Ah, finally Jisoo could rest and go back to reviewing the potions for class tomorrow.

–

“You’re putting too much firewood!” Jisoo complained as he swatted Jeonghan with his wand.

“Well, excuse me!” Jeonghan scoffed.

“We’re only supposed to heat it for one minute!”

“We can easily cool off some of the wood!” Jeonghan stared at the fire ablaze and gulped. He quickly stepped on a few wood pieces and, luckily, they extinguished without having his shoe set on fire. “Ha! Ten points Gryffindor!”

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “Okay fine,” he sighed. “What’s next?”

“Four Valerian sprigs.”

Jisoo walked back to the table and quickly added the sprigs into the cauldron. “Okay, now we stir.”

“On it!” Jeonghan beamed as he began stirring the cauldron.

“No! No! Clockwise!”

“What?”

“And you have to do it slower!”

“I’m going clockwise!”

“Too fast! Too fast!” Jisoo pushed Jeonghan and began stirring it.

“Sure! Okay!” Jeonghan exclaimed, his hands in the air. “Take over, that’s fine!”

After his seven stir, Jisoo pointed at his wand for Jeonghan to grab.

“Oh, now you need my help, huh?” Jeonghan raised a brow. Jisoo glared back at his friend as Jeonghan exhaled and handed Jisoo the wand. “Here.”

After a wave of Jisoo’s wand, the potion was complete. However, judging by the detailed picture Jisoo drew in his notebook, it looked far from done. “That’s it?”

“Should we test it?” Jeonghan suggested.

Just then, Jihoon reentered the common room. “Hyung, I need to borrow your notes for tomorrow’s class.”

Jisoo and Jeonghan shared a glance before smiling at each other. What luck. “Jihoon-ah,” Jisoo called over. He motioned his younger friend to come towards the cauldron.

A bit skeptical, Jihoon agreed and walked to his older friends. “Hello?”

Jeonghan straight out asked. “Can you try our potion for us?”

Jisoo hit Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Yah! You’re supposed to let me do the talking!”

“I need to take part in this too, y’know!” Jeonghan barked back.

“Hey!” Jihoon shouted, two hands in the air to block the other from jumping on each other. “Shut up. Both of you. I’ll do it.”

“R-really?” Jisoo asked for reassurance.

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it,” Jihoon repeated. “As long as that means you two will shut up.”

Jeonghan smirked at Jisoo. Another point for him, he thought. Jisoo took a spoonful of the potion and fed Jihoon. Jihoon closed his eyes and took it in.

Jihoon began cough. “Gosh, that tastes awful!”

Jisoo sighed. “Dammit!” he mumbled to himself as he kicked the cauldron in anger. He quickly began to rub his foot, realizing just how hard the cauldron really was. How did Jeonghan even manage to kick the fire without hurting himself?

“Maybe the potion’s not working because you didn’t let me do anything,” Jeonghan joked.

Just then, a thud was heard. Jeonghan looked down as his eyes widened. He tapped Jisoo, who was still trying to mend his foot, and pointed to the ground. Jisoo gasped in shock. Jihoon fell. The two second years jumped back before realizing that Jihoon began snoring unconsciously.

“Oh shit!” Jeonghan cried out. He looked up at Jisoo who was just as surprised. “We did it!”

They cheered as they pulled each other in for a hug. Jeonghan practically lifted Jisoo off of the floor as he spun him around. After pulling away, Jisoo quickly distanced himself and fixed his clothes.

“Very good,” Jisoo coughed.

Jeonghan nodded as he adjusted his shirt as well. “So,” he coughed. “How do I get out of here?”


End file.
